Destiny Revealed
by red rose of love
Summary: HIATUS! A car crash from her world brings her to Tortall to live forever. Life isn't the same anymore. Visions, gods, war, magic and a prophecy to be fullfilled. Her destiny was already planned out.
1. Sakura

"Ringgggg"!

The bell that signaled the end of class echoed throughout the empty halls, being met with the screeching of chairs being moved and the yells of friends. Sakura Meliara Alaine Jasmine met with her group of best friends at the end of social studies class. She was glad that Social Studies class was over; it was one of her least favorite subjects in school. The group of friends started to break apart for the next last period class. Cladai, one of Sakura's best friends was the last one left, who also had the same class as Sakura, which was the drama club.

"Hey Cladai, thanks for waiting for me! I thought class would never be over, I can't wait to try on our costumes for the last time. Ms. Clarissa is starting to get me on my nerves with all these dress rehearsals." Sakura laughed. Cladai walked briskly, with her binder in her arms trying to make it to the auditorium before the late bell rang. "I know, what you mean. I can't wait either. Ms. Clarissa is starting to make me sick also; at least this is the last one, the shows actually today, finally."

Sakura Meliara Alaine Jasmine was a long name. Sakura's mother wanted her first name to be Japanese and also wanted a large selection for what to call her at home. It was a bit amusing to try to get used to being called with your middle name and first name. Sakura in Japanese was cherry blossom. When Sakura was born it was during the spring when the Cherry blossoms were in full bloom and when the wind was making the petals drift in the air. It perfectly suited Sakura. Besides Sakura's long name, she was no ordinary average 13 yr old student in a junior high school.

She always received good grades and was top of her class. Sakura had many extra curricular activities in and out of school. She was in the drama club, took Karate, martial arts, Japanese and Korean fighting arts, fencing, archery, was into sports, had gymnastics, horse riding lessons, plays the piano, harp, and flute, sang in a school singing group, and is a real bookworm.

Sakura's father was a teacher in Korean and Japanese fighting arts and had his own classes with other students. He taught Sakura with his own students after school. Both her parents let her take so many activities so she could enjoy herself and get her ready for when she had to apply for college and had to fill out what extra things you did on the application.

Sakura is half Japanese and half Korean. Her mother was Japanese, while her father was Korean. Many boys also followed her around and asked her out. She was very pretty in a boy's point of view. Sakura had the look of an Asian, but extraordinary eyes. She had very long dark brown hair that was almost black, soft clear porcelain skin, lips that were quite pink and glittering emerald eyes. Those eyes made her different, and sometimes Sakura wished they weren't so green.

Sakura's body type was also very different from all the other girls in school. Sakura was quite tall for her age, had a solid lean build, slender arms and legs which were muscled, and long slender fingers which were from piano, flute, and harp practices.

People thought of her as popular, but Sakura didn't want anything to do with popularity. Some people thought that she was crazy for having so many things to do. Everyone always asked, "How do you do everything?"

Cladai and Sakura were almost to the room. "What are you wearing, again"? Asked Cladai, her facial expression looking like someone who was trying to remember something. "Oh, a kimono, and a traditional Korean dress". They opened the door to the auditorium and found many other people all ready there. Cladai and Sakura both sat down next to each other in the seats provided. "Everyone, listen up. Today will be the last dress rehearsal before tonight's performance. Remember to come back to school at 6:00 P.M. So, lets not waste time, go and get dressed up in your costumes and get ready." All the kids scurried up the stairs and went in the dressing rooms all the way in the back quarters of the stage in a room.

Sakura received her time to dress up in her costume and wore her Japanese Kimono. When she came out of the room, people stared at her, including the boys. The under robe of the kimono was magenta pink with silver embroidery along the hem. The over robe was a lighter shade of pink with gold embroidered swans and flowers along the hem and sleeves of the robe. Her obi was a silk cream peach color, which accented her waist and hip. A beautiful fan was seen, stuck into the obi. Her hair was neatly done in a fast bun with loose strands framing her face. A pair of jeweled pink sticks, which matched her kimono, was placed into her bun, for a beautiful finish. Cladai, who was Korean, wore a hanbok, which looked very good on her also.

"So, Cladai, does it look good?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, you look amazing! Where did you get that kimono, it's not the same one you wore last time. It looks extravagant." Sakura thanked her.

Sakura felt like blushing but couldn't because the Japanese people didn't show emotion and kept it blank and it was a habit she learned from her father and mother. Though her mother and father barely hid their emotions unless it was important. The rehearsal went on. The show was mainly about different styles of dances for different countries. Sakura had to do a fan dance with the other Japanese kids and a dance with the Korean kids including Cladai with traditional drums played by other Koreans who volunteered for the job. Before everyone knew it the time had passed very quickly and the bell rang signaling the students that school was now over.

They all worked so hard for the performance that they forgot to leave enough time to change and leave school. Everyone had to leave with their costumes on. Sakura was a bit worried about wearing this kimono out of school but quickly reassured herself because her mom was going to pick her up from school with a car. _**Surely I won't get it dirty or wrinkly in the car**. _Sakura went to her locker and opened the combination lock that was securely clasped onto the locker. She took down her light spring jacket and book bag and ran off to catch up with Cladai and everyone else.

"Bye, Cladai! See you tonight!" yelled Sakura. Sakura found her mom in the silver SUV, smiling and waving at her to come inside.

"Hi, mom." spoke Sakura in a gentle calm voice. Sakura's mother smiled.

"Hi, Sakura." My mother drove out of the parking spot and drove down the road, until they reached a red light. The car was in an intersection. The light turned green and the car turned right, when a car all of a sudden crashed right into the silver SUV. The impact of the crash was severe so the car toppled over onto its right side, where Sakura was seated. "Ahhh…" the crash was so fast and unexpected. Window glass shattered into a million pieces and shot through the air. Light glinted off the tiny little pieces of glass like diamonds.


	2. A sad tragedy

Right before the crash, Sakura was talking to her mother when the car drove right into the driver's seat where her mother was. "Mom…" It was too late. The car rolled over, including the passengers in it. Sakura's seat belt held her in place a bit, her mother right next to her. The airbags blew up so fast that it stopped her from toppling headlong into the windshield. Glass scratched and pierced through her skin. Her body was bruised, as the car was now on it's side. Sakura's mother was in a worse condition, far worse than Sakura. Blood was everywhere. Her mother was out cold and bleeding heavily. She heard the screams and running of people to get the ambulance and emergency help. The last thing she saw was her mother next to her and the world went black and she felt a tugging sensation of her body. As if she was being sucked through a black hole.

It was a fine day in Corus. The sun showed brightly and the air was filled with the scent of flowers. The war with Scanra ended and King Maggot was found and killed. The towns, fiefs, and villages were now being rebuilt and fixed from the damage of the war. At the palace King Jonathan was looking through piles and piles of paperwork, all about the war and damages that have been inflicted throughout Tortall. Yuki, Shinko, and Kel were practicing with there glaives with each other. There movements hard to follow. All there seemed to be was a blur. Alanna, Thayet, Numair and Daine were watching and enjoying the nice weather. "All I can see is a big huge blur. It's impossible to follow what they're doing. I wouldn't want to fight against either of them with a pole arm like that." Said Alanna to her companions. Everyone watching started to laugh.

Kel, Yuki, and Shinko stopped to take a break from there practice. Sweat poured into their eyes. "I guess, you still didn't lose your touch with that glaive." Said Alanna. "Well, I have been practicing and using it as my main weapon throughout the war." Kel shivered a bit as she remembered the bloodshed of the war. "Why don't we go inside to have a bite to eat? You must be hungry and thirsty from practicing as vigorously as you were." Explained Daine, Numair's arm wrapped around her waist. The group started to walk through the garden to the entrance back inside the palace, when they saw a very beautiful, young lady dressed in a kimono, strewn across the grass. The Kimono was covered with blood and several bad cuts were around her arms. Everyone gasped and ran to the young girl, who looked about 15 yrs old by her height. Alanna grabbed her bloody arm and laid a hand near her wrist, trying to find a pulse. Alanna found one; it was very slow and sluggishly beating weakly. " Mithros! Someone get help immediately. Get Duke Baird, and a stretcher. Hurry! Daine sprinted to the door and ran as fast as she could. Yuki, Shinko, and Kel were shocked to see a young lady in such a bad condition right in the palace. All three of them went by her side. Alanna started to glow in a violet shade. Trying to heal as much of the wounds as possible on the floor and stopping the blood flow.

_**She's so pretty and beautiful. Who is she and how did she get here? I didn't know a Yamani was visiting Tortall. From the look of her clothes she looks like someone with some sort of royalty and high rank. I don't know who she is if she was royal. I would know who she was if she was royal**._ Thought Shinko. By then, Duke Baird had arrived with an extra healer. Sergeant Dom and Commander Raoul, of the King's Own were holding a stretcher. Numair carefully used his black colored gift to safely put the mysterious young lady on the stretcher. Alanna followed Raoul and Dom into the palace Infirmary quickly.


	3. The mystery of the girl

Yuki and Shinko picked up the two jeweled hair ornaments from the ground, which had fallen out of the girl's hair. Kel looked at the jeweled hair ornaments that were held by Yuki and Shinko. The three walked briskly to the infirmary to meet Alanna and the unknown girl. **_I wonder who she is? Something must have happened to her._** Thought Yuki.

When the three got there they found Alanna and Duke Baird in a screened area around a bed. "What happened and who is she?" Asked Dom, his face confused. "She looks like a Yamani lady" Replied Raoul, Kel's former Knight master. "Well, she has all the looks of a Yamani, but I don't know who she is at all? She seems like someone, from a royal family, from the clothes she was wearing". Explained Shinko, who knew all the royal families in the Yamani Islands. "We'll find out who she is when she wakes up."

"I'm going to ask the guards at the gates, to see if they saw her coming in. The guards have to know her; there is no other way inside the palace. Besides, the rumors and gossip should have come to the palace about a young Yamani girl, especially if she was royal." Raoul walked towards the wooden doors of the infirmary. "I'm going to tell King Jonathan about this, he should know". Shinko left, walking in a gentle, calm manner.

"She's loosing a lot of blood." Alanna used her violet gift to see the extensity of her wounds and to make sure there were no broken bones or other damage done. Duke Baird and Neal took care of the scattered cuts all over her body and picked the glass from some of the open cuts. Alanna found no broken bones but found some bruises all over her body. "Who do you think she is?" Asked Duke Baird. "I'm not sure, but her wounds were all severe." Alanna sighed and sat on a chair with a comfortable cushion. She raked her hands through her fire red hair, her famed purple eyes, tired and full of worry. "You can go Duke Baird, you too Neal", she recovered quickly from her lack of strength and smiled quickly in Neal's direction. "Oh, sure Alanna. I'll leave you here all alone so you can tire yourself out." Neal's emerald green eyes full of the usual dramatics. "Neal, you better close that mouth before I really get you. I'm only going to change her into better clothing" Alanna stood up from the chair and asked a maid to retrieve some clothing. "Neal, come and listen to Alanna. You still didn't learn." Neal trudged out of the Screened room, following his father. **_Well, that girl has the looks of a Yamani and wears a kimono. I wonder if Yuki knows who she is._**

Shinko and Yuki had given Kel the two jewel ornamented sticks, which are commonly used among Yamani Ladies. She quizzically studied the shiny glimmering pink jewels. _**This is wonderfully made. Shinko might be right. This looks really expensive**. _"Yuki, do you think she's fine. I know I don't know her at all, but she is a Yamani." Kel slipped on her Yamani mask, letting no emotion spill out. Yuki, who didn't use the Yamani mask as often after coming to Tortall, came over to Kel and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure, she's alright. We'll see her when Alanna comes out." Yuki glanced at Kel. Right at that moment, Alanna came out of the screened room. She looked tired but nevertheless fine. Dom, Kel, and Yuki made their way to Alanna. "Is she fine?" Asked Kel, her voice hinting no emotion. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she's fine. I want to know what happened to her. I guess we'll never know until she wakes up. I'm going to visit Jon." Before Kel could tell her that Yuki went to Jonathan already. Alanna sped out the door. "Let's go see her." Kel stood up from the stool she was sitting in.

_**I hope she wakes up soon. I want to know what's going on**._ Dom stood up also and stretched his legs and arms, he felt stiff. The three of them walked to the room and opened the door. She was on the bed in different clothes of soft white fabric. The cuts on her arm bandaged. Her hair was out of its bun and draped across the pillow. _**She's quite pretty** _said the voice in Kel's head. Kel studied the young girl. She was a bit pale, had soft clear skin, slender fingers, and had a slim figure with a solid build. Kel went inside, Yuki and Dom trailing in behind her. All of them sat on stools and talked about whom she might be.

Sakura felt pain beyond her imagination. _**What if she's dead? Wherever I am, I don't care.** _Sakura remembered the crash and the sound of the people's screams. She saw her mother next to her and blacked out. She felt the tug of her body while she was unconscious and the thump of her body landing on the soft ground.

The crash of the car at the intersection made the people scream. People ran over to the toppled car. Someone pulled out there cell phone and dialed 911. In a few minutes the police and ambulance came over. Police tape surrounded the crash site. Four paramedics two for each stretcher went to the overturned car. They safely pulled out Sakura's mother and laid her on top of the stretcher and rushed over to the truck and drove quickly to the nearest hospital. The other paramedics went to look in the passenger seat. People said there was a young girl in the car also. But, they found no one and only a little pool of blood. They couldn't find the girl. Other paramedics came over to the car that crashed the silver SUV and safely laid the unconscious women on to the stretcher and dashed off. Police searched for the girl. Where is the girl?

Five days later, after the discovery of the young girl, rumors and gossip about this mysterious girl had leaked out throughout Corus and everywhere else. Jonathan visited the young girl in the infirmary after finding out and was worried for the girl, she was really young. Kel, Yuki, and Shinko, visited her often, Kel did the most.


	4. She has awaken

On the sixth day when Kel was in her room alone watching the movements of the girl's breathing, when she slowly opened her eyes and blinked slowly. Sakura's vision was blurry and it was hard to make out everything. Kel noticed and told a servant maid to get the King, Dom, Shinko, Raoul, Yuki, and Alanna. Kel, herself went to Duke Baird's office, where Neal was talking to him. "Neal, she's starting to wake up." Neal, Duke Baird and Kel dashed off into the girl's room.

The first thing Sakura felt was a dull throbbing pain in her arms and all over her body. She couldn't remember what happened and suddenly remembered the crash. Sakura found out she was in a warm bed and that her Kimono was gone and replaced with a white nightgown. She heard the rustling of feet near the wooden door and saw a whole group of people come in. They all stared at her and were dressed in weird clothes besides two young ladies who were wearing Kimonos. "Izuko gozen watashi?" croaked Sakura in Japanese.

She assumed that the Japanese ladies would understand her except a tall girl with long hair came instead to her. Kel went up to her and said. "You're in the palace at Corus. " Replied the tall girl. Sakura was confused. "What?" Jonathan came up to her. "What's your name?" Asked Jonathan in a cool gentle tone. "Sakura Meliara Alaine Jasmine" Alanna handed Sakura a cup of water and drank gratefully. "Where did you say I was?" Sakura was really confused now. Everyone around her seemed to be like people from the Middle Ages, she tried to stay calm. "You're in the palace in Corus of Tortall." Sakura was shocked and nearly choked on her water. "WHAT!" Sakura knew what they were talking about now. Sakura knew what Tortall was all about. She read the books about them, which were by Tamora Pierce. Tamora was her favorite author. She read all of her books.

"You must be joking" Sakura tried to laugh, but saw the confused looks on the people around her. "I must be hallucinating or dreaming. I can't actually be here. This is all a big joke. This is not real." One of the ladies in the beautiful kimonos came up to Sakura who Sakura already knew as Yuki from the books. "No, it's not a joke, it's all real. Why would you say that? Of course this is all real." Sakura shivered. "You don't understand, I'm not from Tortall or anyplace else. I'm from a different world and must have been transported somehow." Sakura was a bit freaked out. She's in a whole different world, she always wanted it to be real and now she had her wish. "Ok, how did you find me" Asked Sakura. "Well, we found you on the grass near the palace entrance covered in blood" Explained Kel. All of a sudden that reminded Sakura of her mother. Sakura dug her face into the soft white pillow and started to sob and cry.

Kel came over and patted her back. "What's wrong, was it something I said?" Asked Kel totally confused." Sakura turned back around and continued to cry, tears slowly dripping down her face. "You see, Kel. When you found me… Somehow … In my world my mother and I were in an accident. I saw my mother next to me covered all over in blood and in a condition worse than mine. That was the last thing I saw before, I came here. I'm afraid that… that she's dead. "I'm so sorry" Kel laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The rest of the crowd of people came forward.

"Excuse me Sakura, How do you know my name? I mean, I didn't introduce myself or any of the others." Kel was puzzled. "Oh, I know all your names. Your Keladry of Mindelan, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, King Jonathan of Conte, Shinkokami, daughter of the Emperor of the Yamani Islands, Yuki of the Yamani Islands, Nealen of Queenscove, Duke Baird of Queenscove, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Roaul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Everyone was dumfounded and shocked. "How do you know all our names?" asked Alanna. "Well, in my world, your all in books written by this person named Tamora Pierce and supposed to be all fake and unreal. I read all her books, I know everything about you. Except, now I know there is a place called Tortall and everything." Sakura stopped crying and smiled.

"Come over Neal or should I say Meathead." Sakura laughed. Neal was shocked and staring at Dom. "I promise, I didn't tell her." Dom was laughing and so was everyone else. "Alanna, can you come here for a minute so I can get a clear view of you." Alanna stepped forward and went to Sakura's side. Sakura smiled. "I always imagined you to look like this exactly. In my world, you were my hero and I admired you. Now, I finally get my chance to see you." Alanna blushed a bit. "Roaul, how are you doing with Buri, Congratulations?" Sakura was absolutely excited inside but kept a clear façade expression on. "Well, I'm fine and we are doing well." Roaul was amazed with what she knew. "Uhm… How long was I asleep." Asked Sakura. "For 6 days. You were in bad condition when we saw you. "What's going to happen to me? Sakura knew she was probably going to live here now. _**They don't know where I'm from and Numair won't be able to do anything either.** _"I'm going to have to live here now, right." The king nodded his head. Sakura was about to cry but held back the tears.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" asked Sakura with a blank face on. Shinko came forward. "I'll let you wear one of my kimonos." With that Shinko went off to fetch one of her kimonos. "I'll be fine, don't worry about my condition or health. I've felt pain worse than what I'm experiencing now. Actually, I really don't feel anything. While I was training with my father, in Japanese hand to hand combat, now that was real pain." Sakura laughed at the memory but also felt a prickly on her skin. "What is Japanese?" Asked Kel who was silent after Sakura told everyone about how she knew everyone's name. "Japanese, in my world is the same as a Yamani person. I'm half Japanese and half Korean. Korea is a country in my world, but it's close to being Yamani. Don't worry I can speak in the Yamani tongue."

Kel nodded her head and got off the side of the bed. "You know how to fight?" asked King Jonathan. "Of course I do, in my country it's not what men and women usually do but I do it because I enjoy doing it. "Oh!" King Jonathan was a bit shocked. Shinko came in with a huge wooden chest. "I'm giving you some of my Kimonos, I have a lot. We'll all leave you, to get dressed." Shinko smiled brightly at her. Sakura smiled back. She tried to get up but failed by lurching forward. Roaul caught her before she fell. "I'm fine, just a bit stiff. Put me on the floor." Roaul hesitated and still held her.

"Roaul, it's ok. I'm fine. Please, can you just put me down?" Said Sakura, pleading. Roaul listened and gently put Sakura on the beautiful rug that was laid on the floor. Sakura had been taking gymnastics for years, since she was just a toddler. She was practically a professional. Sakura first stretched one leg in front of her and touched her tow with her hand without bending her knee, then she did the same for her other leg. Then she stood up straight and bent her body backwards touching the ground, performing a bridge, which got rid of the kinks in her back. Everyone watched her perform that trick easily as if she wasn't in bed for 6 days at all.

"How did you do that? I mean…" Neal seemed to be lost for words. Sakura smiled and walked towards him. "My dear, Meathead I can do much more than just that. I'm practically a professional in things like this. If you'll excuse me Sir Meathead but I have to get dressed and refresh myself." Neal's mouth was agape and everyone laughed their selves out of the room. A maid had a warm bath ready for Sakura.

Alanna and Duke Baird finally healed the cuts and wounds that were inflicted on her body. Her bandages were removed and didn't leave a scar at all. She bathed and stayed in the bath for a long time. **_I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm going to miss you everyone. Dad and mom. Mom if you're alive, I will love you forever, even if your not, you know I still love you no matter what._** Sakura blinked back soft salty tears that were flowing down her face. The water was scented with lavender, which engulfed the room in a beautiful fragrant aroma.

Sakura breathed in the lavender scented air. **_I'm going to miss my world. I'll miss you all Cladai, everyone. Goodbye._** She finished washing her hair with the rose scented soap and washed herself with jasmine scented soap, which was her last name.

She got out of the bath, and slowly dressed herself in Shinko's kimono. It fit her perfectly, except for the waist which had to be wrapped around a bit more to accommodate her waistline. A brush was brought to her. She brought her luminous long dark brown hair in front of her right shoulder and slowly brushed her long hair, getting the tangles out of her hair until it was as soft as cotton. She saw her two jeweled hair ornaments on the table beside her.

_**This is the last sign of any memory and with the life I had before. The memory of my mother's mother passing this down to my mother, which is now passed down unto me. This hair ornament, which is grasped in my hands, was worn by mother and the last reminder of who loved me and cared for me. I'll pass it down to my children, mother, and I won't fail you because I know you'll always be in my heart no matter where you are.** _Sakura sniffed.

She gently grasped her thick hair and fashioned it into a braided bun. Loose strands of wavy hair framing her pale even skin, some strands coming out of her braided bun. With careful ease she put the two hair ornaments that were worn by generations of people in her family into her own. She wore the slippers that perfectly fit her and tied the ribbon around her ankles crisscrossing it until there was just enough to tie the ribbon into a bow. She did the same for her other foot. The slippers were the same as ballet slippers from her world. She walked gracefully out the door, where she met her new friends. They looked up as they heard the door open.

They all smiled and stared. Sakura kept her face cool and even. She wore Shinko's kimono, the under robe the color of autumn leaves, embroidered in gold thread of lotus flowers. The over robe the color of creamy peaches, embroidered with light pink thread of cranes and Jasmine. Her obi was pastel orange. All the materials were made of the finest Yamani silk. She had found a beautifully decorated fan, which was also a shakusens. Sakura was absolutely capable of how to use it. She hadn't applied any face paint, but left her natural beauty the way it was. A jade necklace was around her slender neck, included with earrings, a bracelet, and ring.

_**She looks different and pretty after days of slumber. She's rather stunning.** _"You look wonderful, Lady Sakura" said Dom bowing. Sakura smiled. "Dom, we're getting formal now are we? Well my name is Sakura, Meliara, or either Alaine, or Jasmine. It is a large selection, but my mother always called me with my first name, middle names, and last name. So, it really doesn't matter to me. But please don't call me Lady, I'm only thirteen." Alanna grinned. "You're only thirteen, you look tall enough to be fifteen. I know what you mean, people sometimes call me Lady Alanna, which I don't like to be called." Sakura walked over to Shinko. "Thank you for letting me wear some of your clothes, I'm in debt to you." Spoke sakura in such a polite manner, bowing in Yamani style, which was the same for Japanese. "Oh, no need to bow, you are now of my kin and friend."


	5. Memories of Before

**Destiny Revealed **

By: Red rose of love

(Ashley) Tamora Pierce fan

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Ok, Let me tell you this… I don't own any of the characters besides a few which I will list later at the end of my story and the chapters in which these characters are introduced. So far the part where Sakura is in her world is owned by me.

AN: I know I'm talking a lot but bear with me. I have a lot of the chapters written down on paper but I need to have a chance to type the story. Sorry for not updating, but I'm kind of not allowed to go on the computer a lot because of my mother, I have to study. Thank you balinnka, reborn19, Pink Squishy Llama, Tigerlily brown, Animalwriter1, and impossible-dreams for reading my story I appreciate the support and gives me more reason to write it. And for you, my fans, I'm keeping my eye on your stories because I know all of you already. I've read your stories. Waiting for your updates. R&R

Please review: By the way the bold and italics is what they are saying to themselves. Internal monologue.

**A Recap from the chapter before**

_**She looks different and pretty after days of slumber. She's rather stunning.** _"You look wonderful, Lady Sakura" said Dom bowing. Sakura smiled. "Dom, we're getting formal now are we? Well my name is Sakura, Meliara, or either Alaine, or Jasmine. It is a large selection, but my mother always called me with my first name, middle names, and last name. So, it really doesn't matter to me. But please don't call me Lady, I'm only thirteen." Alanna grinned. "You're only thirteen; you look tall enough to be fifteen. I know what you mean; people sometimes call me Lady Alanna, which I don't like to be called." Sakura walked over to Shinko. "Thank you for letting me wear some of your clothes, I'm in debt to you." Spoke Sakura in such a polite manner, bowing in Yamani style, which was the same for Japanese. "Oh, no need to bow, you are now of my kin and friend."

**Chapter 5: A reminder and memories**

"It's an honor to be your friend, Shinko." Sakura bowed again in Yamani style. "Let's see if I'm still stiff in my skills." Sakura was feeling happy inside herself, knowing that they would be curious as to see if she was good in the art of combat and weapons. "Let's start with archery." Sakura was ahead in her class in archery and never missed her target, but was a bit worried. She never really used or held a long bow or any sort of bow the Tortallans use. Sakura did use a long bow in a competition long time ago when she was young though.

She won the competition but she never used that type of bow again. Kel gave a long bow to Sakura. She examined it. It was of beautiful, glossy wood that shined in the sunlight. It was also light in her hands as she hefted it.

"Where are the practice courts?"

Everyone led her to the practice targets. The whole group leaned on the railing around the outdoor target area. A quiver of arrows was tied onto Sakura's back. She bent her arm back and grabbed the arrow and notched it in place as you are supposed to on a long bow. **_Just focus on the target and nothing else. Imagine only the target. Clear the distractions from your mind. _**

Sakura breathed in and out calmly and closed her eyes for a brief second, opened them again and loosed. The arrow sped forward, everyone's eyes following it. Sakura's aim was true; one after another in quick succession she loosed all her arrows until there was no more. She didn't even look until she was done.

While loosing her arrows, Sakura didn't notice that the crowd behind her was staring at the target gaping. Every single arrow she loosed was in the middle of the target crowded around a small dot signifying the bulls' eye. Sakura couldn't even believe what she saw herself. It was years since she last used a bow like that of what she was using now. Sakura had never touched or practiced with the long bow since. But, she guesses that her hidden talent and skill were revealed after so many years.

"Wow, your aiming is amazing and you didn't even look to see if your aim was true till the end." Raoul was absolutely awe- struck. "Your almost as good as Daine in archery." Replied Alanna.

"I can't believe it myself either. The last time I used a bow like this was years ago at a competition." Sakura was glad for the good luck she received, the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of people she admired.

"Well, I guess my skills in archery are not as rusty as I had expected. Now, Neal you are the one who was shocked to see me stretch and bend in ways not possible. I am actually quite a professional and skilled in this art and it's called gymnastics. Ok, I'll show you my true potential and the real beauty of this art. It is also quite useful during hand to hand combat, weapons combat, and other activities and you'll soon see what I mean." Sakura shed her quiver of arrows behind her back and returned the long bow back to Kel. She walked towards an immense area of soft lush grass. And then, all of a sudden…

Sakura handed her fan to Shinko to hold. Then she started to untie her obi around her waist that shocked the man watching. No one said anything, the women just as shocked as the men. She untied her obi finally and handed it to Shinko to hold, "Can you hold this for me". Her robes were billowing behind her and rustled in the light warm breeze. She took off her over robe and under robe and jewelry, which then revealed her with a light pastel orange embroidered shirt with a dark autumn corset on top of the shirt, laced up in gold silk ribbon. She wore black breeches that ended the nice touch to the choice of colors.

All the clothes accentuated her best looks and curves in the right place. Any man would right then fall in love with the beautiful young girl before them, even the conservatives who didn't approve of women dressed in the clothes of men.

"Uhm, sorry if I shocked you. I wore another layer under for this particular reason, to practice my weapons and combat moves. I'm sorry."

Sakura hid her emotions from the crowd before her, who just a few minutes ago thought she was crazy. Alanna was the first to recover from the shock.

"Don't worry. I think you're going to start a new fashion. You look very pretty. I think it was smart to wear a corset like that. It adds a feminine touch to a so called man's clothing", exaggerating when saying man's clothing. Alanna smiled at the young girl standing before her.

"Thank you Alanna."

Sakura was starting to feel a thump of pressure in her head, she was getting a headache. She ignored it and proceeded to her gymnastics. Without even telling anyone to move, they did so, sensing that Sakura was going to need lots of space.

Sakura first stretched her body out to prepare herself. Not stretching would result to strained muscles and injuries especially something in gymnastics. After stretching herself until her body was loose and not tense, she was ready. Her headache was getting a little bit worse; it was no longer a little thump but a pressure drawing nearer and stronger. _**Pain shows weakness.** _At last, Sakura was ready. She started first with a few flips, jumps, and twirls. As she went further, the moves got more complex, launching herself into the air twirling and spinning. Moving in a lithe way. It hardly looked like she was touching the grass at all, moving too fast. Sakura was all the way across the area from her new friends, now going back in a flurry of new movement. **_I missed doing this so much._** But, while going back to her friends, the headache was no longer a headache but worse.

It felt as if someone was hitting her head over and over again. _**Why is this happening to me?** _She stopped on the way over to the crowd and sat on the grass, holding her head in her hands. Kel and the rest of them came over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kel stood next to Sakura. She couldn't hear Kel, it sounded like she was faraway in a fog. All she heard was the incessant thumping sound. Sakura closed her eyes. Her headache was far worse then it was before and she admitted a gasp. Behind her closed eyes, she saw a glint of a sharp dagger and a sword. A group of men in a ballroom, where people wore there best clothes. Sakura heard a few whispers in the conversation of the men. She heard the words kill, escape, royal, and family. A next image made Sakura want to throw up; she saw a…pool of blood.

**A/N**: Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm going to go to the wall now and bang my head against it now. I hate short chapters with a passion. I'm going to type more of my story. I have it all planned, but I have to type all of it. I hate myself for this. Please review. Thanx. 3


	6. Unsolved Mysteries

**I am so so sorry for my lack of updates. I really have to get this story going if I want reviews. Please don't get angry but life has been harsh. I would like to thank all the people who take the time to review and read my stories; I appreciate your comments greatly. I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises. Typing is a grueling process, so in return please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce is the Queen of Female Warriors and is a person who understands the life of a woman nowadays and from before. I would like to own the characters but unfortunately they don't belong to me, except for a few which will be written out later. **

0o0o0o0

**Chapter 6: Unsolved Mysteries**

She saw a pool of blood. The only time Sakura ever saw that much blood was when it was coming from her mother. Sakura wanted to open her eyes, she really did, but the outcome she was probably going to show was something she didn't want to reveal. By this point Alanna and Kel were anxious of Sakura's health. Alanna came toward Sakura and was about to place a violet shimmering hand, when she heard Sakura stop her. "Stop, I'm fine, just a bit winded and tired from the exercise." Sakura stopped herself from groaning inwardly, she just got here and the secrets and lies have already begun, but for a good reason.

She wanted to cry, just cry her thoughts and worries away. **_What is this? Who are those people I saw? There was blood and it was in some sort of ballroom. _**The fallen lady on the ground went on her knees and braced herself against the floor. The feeling in her head was very unpleasant and painful, as if a giant just stepped on her head and popped her brains out. Trying to stand up, she stumbled. Someone steadied her and she whispered her thanks to whoever that person was. Her vision was too blurry to make out the strange images and shapes before her.

Sakura winced as she made the mistake of opening her eyes. The group of people watching, kindly guided her to the archery court wood railing and she gratefully leaned on it, slightly shivering, huffing, and puffing, but not enough for the others to notice. Sweat dripped into her eyes and the headache she was experiencing was relentless.

Sakura heard the sound of her mother's voice as she sung a lullaby when she was young and then the sound of cars suddenly crashing, glass breaking, and people screaming, the last glimpse of her mother, emotionless, either dead or still hanging onto life. A single tear flowed down her face dripping onto the wood she was leaning on. Her legs gave way and she slid down to her knees again. **_Why are these visions haunting me? Why, why, why? Ok, get a hold of yourself Sakura. Someone got killed in the ballroom, but whom exactly. Is this even real?_**

Almost everything that was once impossible could happen in Tortall now. But, Sakura couldn't seem to think of that, smart as she was.

"Is there a ball at the palace coming anytime soon?" her voice was terribly hoarse but Alanna heard.

"Yes, there's one next week where you will be introduced to the public. The court is going to be in shock, when they see you though. The rumors that were spread around have reached the ears of many people and I think they said that you were a Yamani slave of some sort. The things that the court ladies come up with. Don't worry about your real identity though, only the people you saw when you first woke up know who you really are." Alanna couldn't help but grin.

Sakura's hands shook on her lap when she heard the answer which she hoped wasn't true. **_This couldn't have been a coincidence or could it. _**Having visions about a ball right before there really was, one a week before didn't really seem to be a coincidence.

**_Are these visions real then? How can they? Blood… Someone's going to get hurt very badly or die…_** That was one word she didn't want to think about. The thought of it made her shudder. **_My visions are real so far, I'm sure it's all true, but I don't want to believe that it is though. I can't tell anyone, I just can't. _**Seeing visions of the future was a very rare gift and not many were able to control and use them. Sakura was never born in Tortall and if she had this ability to see into the future or even more then there must be a part of her past that was never known to her before. She was utterly confused and life in Tortall as she always seemed to dream of wasn't as she expected.

Sakura opened her eyes, realizing she was on the floor. She pulled herself up using the fence and dusted her breeches. Her hair was out of its bun flowing gently, as the wind caressed it in soft tumbles behind her; it was like a river, the waist length hair was something that she loved and hoped she would never have to cut. For it was the last thing that would actually hold a memory of her past, but maybe letting things go isn't so bad, but Sakura wasn't just up to it yet.

The hair ornament that belonged to the women in her family for generations, stuck out from a small tangle in her hair, she plucked it from its place and held it in her hands, whispering. "What shall I do mother?"

**That is the end of this chapter. Sorry for it's shortness, but I really wanted to upload this chapter for you guys. It's been a long while since my last update. I apologize for the long wait. I actually have a lot of time to type this story now, so please wait. Please R&R!**


	7. Tiring Outcome

**Even though I only have received a few new reviews since my last update, I can't stand but write more for you guys. My thanks go to sugarplumfairy05 and Pink Squishy Llama who reviewed my latest chapter. I'm never going to be able to update long chapters…. I hate it when I can't! Please Read and Review! You'll be satisfied! Don't worry for those who reviewed, I'll include you at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This gets tiring to write for every chapter. I don't own the character's that you recognize from the books by Tamora Pierce. I will list the characters made up by me at the end of the story. I think Sakura is the only character that is mine so far.**

0o0o0o0o0

_**From Chapter 6:**_

The hair ornament that belonged to the women in her family for generations, stuck out from a small tangle in her hair, she plucked it from its place and held it in her hands, whispering. "What shall I do mother?"

0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 7: Tiring Outcome**

Sakura leaned against the wooden outpost fence. She laid her head in her arms and did something unexpected. She started to cry slowly and softly, tear after tear falling down her face into her arms. Her hair sweetly curtained around her body, hiding her face from the on looking viewers behind her.

They were silent tears and no sound accompanied it, but Kel knew. She sensed someone in pain and there was no other person but Sakura who could actually feel this way, after seeing her mother in her bloodied shape, unable to tell is she is still living or not. _Who wouldn't cry?_ _She can never see her family again…_ She gently and almost unnoticeably nestled her hand onto Sakura's back, moving her fingers slightly in a soothing and comforting circular pattern. _She's kept it bottled up too long, just let it all flow out, Sakura, just let it all go. _

After a few long minutes, Sakura woke up from the soothing daze after crying. She felt embarrassed, crying in front of everyone, especially Alanna. Getting her composure under control and her face clear of any evidence of tears, she finally looked at Kel, Yamani Mask worn and returned.

"Thank you Kel, you really won't believe how much better I feel. I'm sorry for my sudden change in emotion," Sakura couldn't stop being formal in front of her favorite people.

"It's fine, Sakura, just fine. Knights not only save people physically but mentally also. You don't have to hide from everyone here, we're like family now". _She'll probably get more comfortable once she's gotten to know the place more._

"Kel, I don't know what to say." She was utterly speechless.

"Then don't say anything, we will be here for you no matter what."

"Sakura, are u ok?" Alanna came hustling over to Kel and Sakura. She had already tried to check on Sakura but stubborn like Kel she wouldn't budge. She knew when someone was up to there limits after a major healing and Sakura was already past her point.

"We were just talking about the upcoming ball. You know how crazy those court ladies are, pinching there noses wherever they walk. I'm just warning her that if she wants, she could hideout with me. Those ladies will probably drop dead when they see her and the men will run after her. Just wait and see." Kel was laughing; she had to go to these parties all the time and didn't mind at all, reminding her that she had a feminine side too. Alanna was another case and she already knew she was a female, having three children of her own and a husband.

Sakura was grateful that the conversation she just had with Kel would be kept a secret, even from the Lioness.

"If I were you, I would runaway. Those ladies are mean." Alanna was speaking from experience in her past years. "You look a bit pale, Sakura, and tired. You should go rest in your rooms, you don't have your full strength yet and I don't want you to faint in front of us." This time Alanna was right and nothing would change her mind after she decided on something.

"I do feel a bit tired, now that I think of it. Can you tell me where my new rooms are?" Sakura was trying her best from not fainting in front of Alanna; her knuckles were turning white as she held on tightly to the wooden post. She couldn't do exactly what Alanna told her not to.

"Kel and I will bring you to your rooms. I don't think you'll make it there on your own, even if we show you the directions." Alanna took Sakura's left arm and held it, while Kel took Sakura's right arm holding it enough to equally balance the weight.

_She doesn't look to well; I'm going to have to do something about this when I go to her living quarters. _The trio started to walk back inside the palace, practically carrying Sakura the whole way. Sakura's eyes were daring to close and she was so tired. The only thing on her mind was a nice comfortable bed.

Kel and Alanna were worried for Sakura's health and that fast tiring episode she just had. Kel looked like she always did, her Yamani mask slipped on, and her worries to herself.

Servants scurrying in the hallways took careful glances at the young beautiful girl. Whispers were already beginning to be said. "Who is she?" Said one maid. "I've never seen her before, but she's one of the most beautiful ladies I've ever set my eyes upon."

The trio rounded around a corner and stood in front of a wide intricate, ornate carved double wood door, the color of the wood a warm reddish brown color that felt very comforting. Kel slowly eased Sakura's arm off and opened the doors to her new rooms.

It was suite actually. King Jonathan was going along with the rumors slightly, pretending that Sakura was a royal Yamani and he wasn't slacking off the treatment one bit. The last thing he wanted to do was rouse suspicion. The room faced the palace gardens, where the flowers were in full bloom. The sleeping quarters had a gorgeous canopy bed, the windows and balconies all draped with silk curtains the color of a peach cream. All the colors were subtle and calm, made for a Yamani's taste of décor mixed with Tortallan styles.

"I guess Jonathan was willing to spare this room for Sakura." Whispered Alanna to Kel who was getting used to seeing such a wonderful room. They laid Sakura onto the bed and undressed her into more suitable clothes for sleeping. Curtains were drawn to block the sunlight and the candles and mage lights were turned off.

Alanna wasn't leaving until she took care of Sakura fully. She used her healing gift to give her some more energy and left her to sleep. Kel and Alanna both crept quietly as a cat out of her room. Both were worried for there new friend, and it wasn't just her health.

**Here is my latest chapter. I'll try to publish a new chapter everyday. Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
